dittotownfandomcom-20200214-history
Solarflare
History Autobot Solarflare was the “class clown” during academy training, but managed to graduate with some honors. He signed on with the Spark of Primus crew as a scout after finding out his hero, Orion Prime, would be commanding it. During its maiden voyage, the colony ship was caught in a transwarp anomaly, and crash-landed on the planet Dittotopia in the year 510 AES. Solarflare was one of three Autobots sent outside to determine whether or not it was safe for the crew to disembark. Solarflare's heightened sensors detected Jedi Knight Mek Talko, who was observing them, and after the initial unease was settled, the two quickly became good friends. Adventures with Mek Mek accompanied Solarflare on a scouting run and discovered a pool that led to the Wood Between the Worlds. Upon returning to the ship to report their findings, the Autobots were attacked by an army of Creeplings sent from the future. Solarflare saved Mek's life after the Jedi had been wounded dueling the Creepling leader. Having the defeated the Creeplings, Orion Prime ordered the Autobots to scatter across the planet and hide among the vehicles and devices of Dittotopia. Solarflare went with Mek to Ditto Town, and waited in the forest outside while Mek went in to find his fellow Jedi. While he was waiting, he hacked into the military network of the Ditto Sith Empire, and was detected by them. His work was interrupted by the appearance of two Elves, Neíhudir and Alàtariël. After becoming acquainted, Solarflare saw a ship landing in the Town Square, and flew in with the Elves to investigate. He discovered an enraged Mek battling Sith Lord Darth Brutus and attempted to intervene. Mek, under the influence of a Drakon spirit, shot Solarflare with a blast of Dark Side energy, blowing a hole through the Autobot's abdomen. Grievously wounded, Solarflare called for reinforcements, but was horrified to see Orion Prime be possessed by the Drakon and turned into Gothmotron. Unable to move due to his injuries, Solarflare watched helplessly as Mek sacrificed himself to defeat Gothmotron and was lost beneath the surface of Ditto Town. The Ditto Revolution The Autobots retreated back to the ship to tend their wounded, now under the command of Warpath. Grieving the loss of his friend, Solarflare was bitter towards Warpath for not helping the "organics" in the Town in their fight against the Empire. Solarflare finally convinced Warpath to intervene when he showed him the information he had found concerning the Empire. When the clone army of the Empire launched its offensive against Ditto Town, Solarflare let the Autobot counter-attack. The Autobots' actions bought the defenders valuable time and allowed them to escape through the Ditto Town Fountain. Solarflare followed through the Fountain at the last possible moment as Myrrdin cast a spell that finished off the clones. Solarflare accompanied the Dittotopians to Orran, the Imperial capital world, and helped in the ensuing battle. During the fight against Darth Enyo's released menagerie, he encountered a band of Creeplings, which he promptly and mercilessly annihilated. Once the battle was over, Solarflare returned to Dittotopia with the other Autobots and gave minimal help in constructing Ditto Autobot City. Time Rift The next millennium was, for him, a long and lonely one as he refused to be consoled over the loss of Mek, Orion Prime and all the other comrades that had fallen during the Ditto Revolution. Solarflare kept to himself for most of that time, refusing to integrate into Dittotopian society. He finally came out of his slump when he discovered during the Time Rift Crisis that Mek had, in fact, survived his encounter with Gothmotron and was at large somewhere on Dittotopia, now a depraved, possessed and feral monster hunting in the darkness. Solarflare dedicated his life to finding and redeeming his old friend, no matter the cost. Because of their species' longevity, it could be many more millennia before their tale is finally resolved. Upgrade In 1501 AES, Solarflare was the last of the Dittotopian Autobots to be upgraded into a new Maximal body. He chose to take on a beast mode rather than retain his vehicle mode. With his new falcon body, Solarflare continued his search for his long-lost friend. Character Information Distinct Markings: None Clothes and Other Accessories: Many different gadgets in his body Weapons: Laser pistols Mode of Transportation: Transforms into a large falcon. Overall Personality: Determined, good-humored. Personality Flaws: Sarcastic, can be sullen and moody. Hobbies: Searching for Mek Talko Likes/Dislikes: Likes- Seeing new things and meeting new people/Dislikes – Long periods of no sightings of Mek Long-term Goals: Find Mek and redeem him. Skills: Highly sensitive radar, capable of seeing on multiple wavelengths of light and hearing almost the entire audio spectrum Magic Skills: None Behind the Scenes Solarflare was created by zlcva. Category:Good Characters Category:Transformers